Rat in the Popcorn
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Remy takes a trip to the cineam with Alfredo and Colette


Rat in the popcorn

Rat in the popcorn

Remy looked out over Paris from his perch in basil pot on the roof garden of the Linguine house. Looking down he watched as the sunset on another glorious June day the sky a mixture of pink, orange, yellow and blue.

"Hey Little Chief are you still coming?" asked Alfredo Linguine walking up to him, his ginger hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

Looking at him Remy nodded as he scampered onto Alfredo's shoulder as the pair walked down to the street below. There they found Colette, Horst who after a night thinking things threw had came back, Larousse, François, along with the newest members the desert chief Evette and Pascal who replaced Skinner.

"Hi Alf so then all ready for off?" asked Horst.

"Yes so then any ideas what we are off to see?" he asked.

"How about Spiderman 3?" Larousse suggested as they walked.

"That could be good" said Horst  
"That ok with everyone?" Alf asked.

"Fine"

"Been wanting to see that".

"Sounds great".

"Big Spidy fan"

Walking down the streets the group chatted happily enjoying their night off from work. Sitting on Alf's shoulder Remy smiled happy to be involved in the group and the fact that he didn't risk being stepped on as he walked.

"So Lar how are things going with your new girlfriend?" asked Francois.

"Good she's nice we get on well together, we went to see Kelly Clarkson play on Wednesday night. We had a great time she is such as relaxed person she loves music like me".

"Nice going mate she sounds like a nice girl, sure better then Madeline" said Pascal.

"She was a mistake, to much vodka and lime that night" Lar replied.

"Speaking of relationships how are you both getting on?" Horst asked looking over at Colette and Alf.

"Fine thanks we have been together since March after all" replied Colette smiling.

"Thinks are great especially now the summers here, I am glad to see the back of those showers we've been having" replied Alf.

"To right I've gotten soaked walking to and from work everyday for the month" replied Pascal.

"Both of us to" Remy nodded from his shoulder as Pascal ticked him behind his ear.

Reaching the cinema there was a queue and suddenly a group of teenagers knocked into the group.

"You numskulls what where your going" yelled Pascal.

"Stupid kids running like that can cause accidents" snapped Colette her eyes flashing.

"Sorry we didn't mean to", they said the tone of their voices clearly indicating they were not sorry.

At the same time the teens knocked into the group Remy was sent flying from Alf's shoulder by the force of the impact. Landing on his feet on the pavement Remy looked around but the group had gone in.

"_Great now I'm for it, I have to find them_" he thought scampering into the cinema's lobby. Looking round he dodged this way and that to avoid the feet then skidded on some split coke that sent him crashing into the shop.

"_Oh my head hurts at this rate I will never find them, I just need to see that board, then can find what screen they're in_".

Looking up he saw a potted tree next to the escalator and in front of the escalator was a screen showing the screen numbers and what films where on in which. Seeing it Remy grinned before scampering across the lobby toward it dodging shoes as he went. Reaching the tree he climbed up then leaped onto the escalator's hand rail then onto the steps next to a pair of pink Converse All Star.

"_Wow this is the way to get floors I can see everything from here, Dad would love to see this. Maybe we can come here one night, now I can find my friends_", stepping of he scampered up an advertisement for The Golden Compass and onto the railing.

"_Ok they are in screen 20 then and that is on this floor, but how do I get in?_"

Then he saw the floors refreshment stall complete with popcorn buckets then at the screens. Dashing over he slipped round the back of the counter hiding behind a drinks dispenser waiting for the right moment.

"Come on Brina lets get a large bucket of popcorn that we can share" said a teenage boy to his girlfriend.

"That is so sweet of course we can, we had better hurry thought Spidy starts soon" she replied was they reached the counter.

"Hi a large bucket of toffee popcorn and two medium Pepsis" the boy said.

"Sure thing" the girl at the counter replied.

As she reached for the bucket Remy watched closely then as the boy got his wallet out he pressed the start button the drinks machine.

"Er miss the drinks" as all three turned their attention to the drinks machine Remy dived climbed into the plastic popcorn bucket by standing on a pile of flyers.

Diving down he felt the bucket move then carefully popped his head up out of the popcorn. Dipping down he waited as his ride walked into the screen then felt the bucket jolt as they sat down.

"_Ok I just have to wait till the lights dim then I find them during the previews_".

After a while Remy felt a hand diving into the popcorn then brush his fur lightly.

"I felt something fury in that bucket".

"You're just imagining it".

"_Well I had better move now that was to close_".

On impulse he popped up out of the bucket and saw his friends sitting three rows down, then came a shriek as the girl caught sight of him.

"EEEKKK! There's a rat in the popcorn" looking at her he jumped out of the bucket then ran down three rows to his friends. Looking back he relaxed as the girl explained what she had soon.

"Little Chief you made it" looking round he saw Alf looking at him then his hand pick him up.

"We were worried about you when we realised you had vanished" Colette said as Alf put him on his knee.

"Looks like he found his own way in" chuckled Horst as the lights dimmed.

"Looks like he did, here you go some popcorn for you" whispered Alf as the previews started.

Leaving the cinema later that night Remy sat on Colette's shoulder as the group walked back along the banks of the Seine chatting about the film. As they stopped on one of the bridges Remy looked out over the Paris nightlife.

"_I live in a beautiful city_".


End file.
